El mejor día
by Sinsajito
Summary: Katniss tiene un proyecto donde tiene que cantar enfrente de toda la escuela, Peeta tiene novia, ¿que pasa cuando dos mejores amigos dicen lo que en verdad sienten uno del otro?. ONE-SHOT Denle una oportunidad! ¡por favor!


**Reclaim:**_**La historia pertenece a Half-Blood Love yo solo la adapte a los Juegos del Hambre.**_

_**Esperoque les guste ;)**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Lunes, como cualquier otro me levante, me aliste para la escuela, desayune y me fui a pie a la escuela Goode High. En cuanto puse un pie adentro escuche un EVERDEEN que se hizo más fuerte hasta que boom fui tacleada por mi mejor amiga Madge.  
NO ME LLAMES EVERDEEN - Le grite, pero en menos de un segundo estallamos en carcajadas.

Madge se levantó y me tendió la mano, me levante. Estaba vestida como de costumbre blusa negra, shorts negros con cadenas a los lados, sus típicas botas tipo soldado, cabello corto como de costumbre y rímel negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos azul eléctrico. Era muy bonita a su estilo.

Nos pusimos a platicar de nuestro fin de semana, después se nos unió Annie junto con Clove. Annie llevaba un vestido blanco con chaqueta café y unos zapatos cafés, su hermoso cabello café ondulado y suelto como de costumbre y traía un poco de maquillaje. Clove traía su pelo negro agarrado en una media cola traía una blusa verde que hacia resaltar sus ojos del mismo color, una falda blanca, calzaba unas sandalias grises muy bonitas, no usaba maquillaje solo un poco de brillo labial. Se veían bonitas como siempre.

Fue ahí cuando analice como iba yo vestida traía una blusa blanca con pequeñas flores azul marino, shorts azul marinos y mis converse grises favoritos. Mi pelo suelto dejando caer mis rizos cafés y no traía maquillaje como de costumbre, me veía normal supongo.

Seguimos hablando sobre el fin de semana hasta que se acercaron: Gale, Finnick, Cato, Peeta. También conocidos como: Novio de Madge, Annie y Clove. A si, se me olvidaba el Chico del Pan, mi mejor amigo Peeta, también el chico de quien he estado enamorada desde siempre, lo ocultaba muy bien, solo Madge, Annie y Clove lo sabían. Vi otra sombra de tras que apostaría que es femenina, pero ¿Quién será?

PEETA, ESPERAA!- Alcance a oír y entonces todos se voltearon para ver a nadie más que Delly Cartwright la novia de Peeta, por desgracia, ella siempre me ha odiado y no se molesta en ocultarlo, aunque en un principio yo fui amable, ahora es un odio mutuo.

Cariño, te extrañe -Dijo cuándo lo alcanzo y lo beso sin importar lo incomodo que era para todos ver eso, en especial para mí ya que aunque sabía que salían, nunca me había tocado verlos besarse, ya podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Gracias a Dios el timbre sonó y me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi próxima clase música con Haymitch.

Era la primera en llegar así que decidí tomar un lugar al fondo y me recosté en el pupitre. Poco a poco empecé a escuchar como el salón se iba llenando. Sabía que esta clase la compartía con Madge ya que comparamos horarios, así que cuando sentí una persona sentarse al lado mío estaba segura que era ella, ingenua de mí.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -era una voz masculina, esa voz que me sabía de memoria, Peeta.

Asentí sin levantar la cabeza no quería que me viera a los ojos porque sabía que me iba a romper.

Él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otra voz me salvó.

- Chico del pan creó que estas en mi lugar así que por favor mueva su trasero a otra parte, ¿sí?, Gracias - era Madge a mi rescate, oí un gemido de disgusto de parte de Peeta y no pude evitar sonreír.  
- Ya se fue, puedes levántate- Dijo Madge mientras se sentaba aun lado.

- Gracias, Mad, -dije

- Cuando quieras - dijo y me sonrió.

En eso sonó el segundo timbre.

El profesor Haymitch entro y tan pronto como empezó a hablar me perdí en mis pensamientos y como era lógico no escuche ni una palabra hasta que escuche mi nombre.  
Voltee y me encontré con la cara inquietante del maestro.

- Señorita Everdeen, sería tan amable y repetir lo que acabo de decir -Dijo calmado pero aún me dio miedo

- Lo siento, no preste atención -Dije, y no pude evitar escuchar comentarios como: Wow, Katniss no prestando atención el apocalipsis se acerca. También escuche varios Shh y Cállense de parte de Madge y Peeta

- Bien, no la mandare a detención porque es la primera vez, pero le pondré un proyecto especial, el cual consiste en que cante en el almuerzo, pero tendrá que recrear su canción cambiando rotundamente su aspecto y metiéndose en el personaje.

- Gracias, pero ¿Qué canción cantare?- Dije aliviada, bueno un proyecto es mejor que detención ¿NO?

- Bueno, ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? - Haymitch pregunto y tan pronto como termino de hablar Madge grito

- Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne, es perfecto, digo Katniss cambiaría radicalmente. -La voltee a ver con la cara de ¿Estás loca? pero ella solo sonrió.

Todos empezaron a asentir y a decir "No me perderé el almuerzo por nada"

- Guarden silencio - Dijo Haymitch- Bien, querida Katniss ya tiene su canción.

Sonó el timbre y me fui a mis próximas clases esperando a que fueran eternas y no llegar al almuerzo, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y las clases pasaron tan rápidas como pestañear.

Tan pronto como se acabó la última clase antes del almuerzo fue atacada por mis 3 amigas, quienes me llevaron al baño para hacerme un cambio de look.

Madge me presto de su ropa de repuesto que tenía en su armario, Annie me maquillaría y Clove arreglaría mi cabello. Cuando por fin terminaron Annie soltó un chillido, Clove suspiro y Madge aplaudió.

Tengo que reconocer que hicieron un buen trabajo, porque al verme en el espejo no me reconocí. Traía puesta una blusa tira huesos larga que tenía escrito: "I Never Loved You, I Was Just Bored". Unos shorts oscuros de mezclilla un poco rotos, conserve mis converse grises, tenía un guante de rendija color negro en mi mano derecha y en la izquierda un montón de pulseras negras y plateadas junto con unos aretes de corazón negros. Clove me laceo el pelo y me puso mechas de color azul fuerte. Annie me puso rímel y sombra de ojos negros, labial color durazno.

-Bueno solo nos tomó 10 min. Así que tienes que apurarte que Haymitch está en el aula de música con un amplificador y un micrófono después de que lo recojas vete directamente a la cafetería y el show comenzara.- Dijo Madge con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te esperamos. - Dijo Clove

-No dudes de meternos en tu show si es necesario, más vale que sea. - Concluyo Annie

Entonces me di media vuelta y me dirigí al Salón de música, donde efectivamente el Sr. Albernarty me esperaba con los aparatos que utilizaría.

-Magnífico trabajo en su cambio de look Srta. Everdeen, pero dese prisa que aún falta la presentación. - Dijo Haymitch y me entrego mi material.

Estaba ya enfrente de las puertas de la cafetería, respire hondo y entre.

**Peeta POV**

Estábamos casi todos sentados, comiendo en nuestra mesa, casi porque no veía a Katniss en ninguna parte. No había hablado con ella en todo el día y ya la extrañaba.

Platicaba con Gale cuando note que todo el mundo se callaba y volteaba a las puertas, voltee y vi a una misteriosa chica con micrófono y amplificador en ambas manos, no sabía quién era, la verdad nunca la había visto pero era bonita simple vista.

Camino y se subió a la mesa que está en medio de la cafetería pero nunca levanto la mirada, la gente que estaba sentada se paró y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana. Fue ahí cando pude ver mejor a la chica, tenía el pelo lacio y café con mechas rubias, blusa negra, shorts y converse grises. Espera converse grises, yo conozco cierta chica sabía que siempre usa esos converse. Entonces me acorde que Katniss tenía es proyecto con Haymitch, tengo que reconocer que hizo un gran trabajo con su cambio de imagen, aun así se veía hermosa como siempre.

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su maquillaje los hacían ver más intensos y no pude evitar sentir una carga eléctrica recorrer por mi espalda. Si tendré que admitirlo yo siempre he amado a Katniss pero no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella. No me mal entiendan Delly me gusta y mucho, pero como yo ya he dicho antes _amo_ a Katniss.

Y empezó a cantar.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

En toda la estrofa no aparto la mirada.

**Katniss POV**

_Hey hey, you you,I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Me baje de la mesa y me dirigí a la mesa de enseguida

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Le cante a Beetee, mi compañero de laboratorio, quien sonrió ya que le conté sobre el proyecto en clases.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Ese pedazo se lo dirigí a Boggs quien estaba sentado enseguida de Beetee.

_She's like so whatever_Me dirigí a Portia, quien me sonrió ya que también está en mi clase con Haymitch

_You can do so much better_Le cante a Cinna, su novio

_I think we should get together now_Voltee a ver a Connor, su hermano

_And that's what everyone's talking about_Di media vuelta y me dirigí al centro otra vez.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

Empece a bailar.

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Camine hacia otra mesa.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

Le cante a Gloss Anderson el capitán del equipo de fútbol quien me sonrió, Sorprendente mente Cashmere, su novia, quien es un fastidio andando, se rió y bailo conmigo en su lugar.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_Mire a Marvel Quain, quien estaba sentado enseguida

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_Cante hacia Glimmer, su novia, debo admitir tuve un poco de miedo a que se enojara pero solo rodó los ojos

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

'_Cause she's like so whatever_Señale a Prim, quien fingió cara de sorpresa

_And you can do so much better_Me dirigí a Rory, su novio

_I think we should get together now_Le cante a Leo

_And that's what everyone's talking about_Me voltee y camine a otra dirección

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_Cante y baile toda esta parte en el centro.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_Empece a caminar hacia una mesa de puras chicas.

Se pararon en su asiento y cantaron junto conmigo

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_Di media vuelta, se sentaron y me dirigí a la mesa de mis amigos

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_ Le cante a Gale quien me sonrió

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_ Mire a Madge

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_ Canto Madge

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

Me dirigí a Finnick, quien empezó a bailar

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_Le sonreí a Annie

_ Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_Canto Annie

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_Cante a Cato

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_Voltee a Clove

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_Canto Clove

Me empecé a poner nerviosa cosa rara de mi pero me arme de valor y me voltee a ver a Peeta quien me sonreía y vi como sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría como siempre.

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_Le di mi mejor sonrisa

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_Voltee a ver a Delly, que como era de esperar me miraba furiosa, no puedo creer que hasta Cashmere lo disfrutaba y ella no.

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way, hey hey!)_Delly no me quiso acompañar, pero no hizo falta ya que Mad, Annie y Clove lo hicieron.

En cuanto termine de cantar, pude escuchar todo el mundo aplaudiendo y vitoreando, Mad, Annie y Juniper me abrazaron pude detectar que cierto chico del pan se puso de pie aplaudiendo.

Sr. Albernarty, aplaudió y me felicito.

En eso sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, voltee solo por ser recibida por un plato de espagueti en toda mi cara y caballo. No podía con toda la vergüenza así que salí corriendo sin hacer caso a los gritos de mis amigos.

Me fui corriendo hasta llegar a los baños que quedan en el pasillo de los clubes de las tardes y como era de día no había nadie.

**Peeta POV**

-¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? - Le grite a Delly quien le tiro un plato de espagueti a Katniss.

-¿Conmigo?, ella fue quien te canto - Me dijo Delly con veneno en cada palabra.

-Sabes que no quiero pelear- Dicho eso me di media vuelta y me dirigí a las puertas de la cafetería.

-PEETA! SI SALES DE ESA PUERTA TE JURO QUE TERMINAMOS! - Me grito, haciendo que todo el mundo prestara atención, me voltee.

-Entonces terminamos- Dije y salí de la cafetería.

Me dirigí a los baños del pasillo de los clubes con la esperanza de que Katniss estuviera ahí.

Al entrar escuche sollozos, cosa que me rompió el corazón y la vi ahí estaba ella sentada en forma fetal en el fondo del baño. Levanto la mirada y vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos. No pude evitar acercarme a ella y envolverla en un abrazo.

**Katniss POV**

Yo seguía llorando mientras él me abrazaba, él es la única persona que me había visto llorar, ni siquiera Mad, lo había hecho.

- Veo que ya te cambiaste. - Logro decir.

- Si, fui a mi casillero antes de venir. - Dije entre sollozos

- Bien, vamos. - Se levantó y me tendió la mano

- ¿A dónde? - Dije confusa

- Tu solo confía en mi - Dicho esto tome su mano.

Salimos de la escuela, nos subimos en su carro, se detuvo en una heladería, compro unos botes de nieve y condujo hasta llegar a una playa.

Nos bajamos y sentamos en la arena comiendo de nuestros helados.

- Perdón por lo de Delly- Corto el silencio, su mirada estaba en el horizonte - Nunca debí de empezar a salir con ella, pero me di cuenta a tiempo.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿De qué? - Pregunte totalmente confundida.

- Que no vale la pena salir con alguien solo por querer ocultar sus sentimientos hacia otra persona.

- Oh - Dije, no puedo creer que cada vez que abre la boca me mata más y más.

- Por eso te traje aquí - me volteo a ver - porque no hay manera de que otra persona me haga sentir lo que siento por ti, ni que ame más que a ti.

No lo podía creer Peeta Mellark el chico de quien he estado enamorada toda mi vida me acaba de decir que me ama. No pude organizar mis pensamientos porque dos labios se estrellaron junto a los míos.

Y reviví, me sentí la persona más feliz de la tierra. Nuestros labios sincronizaban a la perfección como si fueran hechos unos a los otros.

Peeta se apartó, mi frente estaba en la suya.

- ¿Katniss Everdeen me haría el honor de ser mi novia? - Dijo, mi sonrisa creció

- Si - Conteste aunque estoy bastante segura que sonó más como un chillido de Annie

Y lo bese, no duro mucho porque Peeta agrego.

- Por cierto, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú, te veías bonita pero te prefiero al natural. ¿Te he dicho antes que amo tus rizos?, eso me recuerda algo.- Dicho esto me agarro por la cintura, me sostuvo como costal de papas y me tiro al agua.

- Peeta! - Grite aunque no estaba enojada en lo absoluto.

- Mucho mejor - Dijo y me dio su hermosa sonrisa.

- Te odio! - Le dije y saque la lengua

- Yo también te amo - Y me volvió a besar.


End file.
